Thicker than Blood
by Gothic Guardian
Summary: Sequel to Family Reunion. Jack is to be hanged.... How will his family react? Set in the SiblingRivalryverse.... Thank Lykosdracos' timely answer to the quote for the expedient posting of this.


To all of my wonderful reviewers, Thank You.... I've recieved so many reviews (nice ones at that) that I'm just beaming with pride. I'm almost aboe to feel something! And that's very rare indead for me.....

This Story is dedicated to Lykosdracos, Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, They really made my laugh. I'm saving them for a day when I'm in a foul mood, They're sure to cheer me up....

Plus, Congrats on figuring out the quotes so quickly. Kudos on that.... And as promised, here's the sequel....

Sorry, It's not as good as some of the other stuff, but, it was supposed to be better. I wrote it in less than an hour. The words just kept coming out.... I had no clue as to what I was writing until I finished it. Blame the Muses, I swear, they're getting to be almost as bad as the Plot Bunnies...

Notices Muses tapping feet angrily, and ganging up on me I was only joking nervous laughhe he he.... Sorry, I must now run from the killer Muses and Plot Bunnies that have decided to attack me.....

And, Lykosdracos, I'm working on an extra special one for you, but just a question, what's your choice genera? Angst, Humour, Drama, Romance? I must warn you, though, I'm not very good with the fluff....

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_****_

_**Thicker Than Blood**_

------------------------------------

Age: 46

----------------------------------------

_**Blood is thicker than water....**_

_**But love is thicker than blood....**_

"Jack Sparrow." My voice carried over the silent crowd. I opened the scroll in my hands. As I did so, I looked up and saw him mouth the word 'Captain'. "You are hereby found guilty for crimes against the crown. The most odious of which are listed forthwith:" My heart broke as I watched them fit the noose around his neck earlier. Now I had to fight back tears to do my job.

"Perjury, Arson, Looting...." The words blurred a moment before coming back into focus once more. I continued reading the long list of crimes, trying to sound indifferent, while, in my heart, I prayed to God for someone to save him.

"Pirating, Murder...." My voice almost wavered at that one. Jack a murder? "Kidnapping, Brigading, Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, Larson, Pillaging, Depravity...." I read on, scanning the crowd, searching for a friendly face.

None was forthcoming. Everyone there was eagerly awaiting the sight of the most infamous "Captain Jack Sparrow' dance the Hempen Jig.

I was nearing the end of the list, yet no help was to be seen. I reached the last two crimes on the scroll. If something didn't happen soon, I was going to be the only Sparrow alive above the age of thirteen (excluding my wife, because she was born Jillian Archer).

"Commandeering a ship of the Royal Fleet, Treason." I needed to slow down, for his sake. But I couldn't. This was my job. "For these most heinous crimes, you are sentenced, on this day, to be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Without a second thought, I added, "Do you have any last words while you still have your breath?" I figured I could grant him that one amenity....

"Aye, mate, I do." The silence in the crowd seemed to grow even quieter. "Listen an' listen well. I may die today, I may not. But remember this; even if my body is gone, my spirit will live on. As long as freedom still exists, so shall I." He looked right at me as he spoke, "And I will be back. At the opportune moment." His eyes scanned the crowd, staring intently at a specific point when he said 'the opportune moment'.

The drum roll sped up from the slow, steady beat it had been at while we spoke. I couldn't look away, though it pained me to watch as Executioner pulled the lever, dropping the trap door.

I watched Jack's form fall through the opening, stopping suddenly with a snap of the now taut rope. He swung there for a moment, body fighting for a reprieve from the force around his neck. His struggling slowed, his being going limp.

Suddenly, there was an arrow, embedded into the rope, dropping my brother to the ground. Who used bows and arrows anymore? Not that I'm complaining; whoever he was, he just saved Jack's life.

The military was there in an instant, searching for the archer. My children, led by Anamaria, hurried to Jack's side, checking for life in him. I was about to join them when I saw the Executioner and half a doxen royal soldiers approach them.

"Men!" I hoped to distract them long enough to permit the children and pirate to get him revived and clear of the gallows. "Any of you fine military men know whose arrow that was?"

They turned to me, one of them shook his head and began to approach me, the others following him. 'Twas my mate Eric. "No clue, Tim." He seemed to take a moment to think of something. "Your name is Tim _Sparrow_, right?" I nodded. "Any relation to that man to be hanged?" His Scottish/Irish lilt was still predominant after near a decade in England.

I shook my head in the negative. "I don't know. I don't know all of my relations. He may very well be a distant cousin, for all I know." I stole a glance behind them. Good, they got Jack away safely. "Who uses a bow and arrow now a days, anyways? Pistols and muskets are so much more modern and reasonable weapons. Don't you agree?...."

I held them in a conversation for a while longer to make sure Jack had enough time to get far enough away.

"Well, gentlemen, I must be off. I shall see you Friday, Eric?" I finished my farewells and hurried home. I expected to see Jill in the kitchen; or in the drawing room with a group of children, eagerly learning from her.

She wasn't in either. In fact, she was nowhere to be found. I searched the entire house, attic to basement, with no sign of her. As I was re-searching the house for the second time, I heard a door slam downstairs. I hurried down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I reached the landing near the entrance, breathless, only to find my wife in the same state.

She was dressed in black britches, a black shirt, her chest was bound, and her hair was tied behind her. "Jill?" I tried to ask her where she had been, but I couldn't get the breath out to do so.

Jill recovered first. "I'm going to go clean up and change into something more.... fitting." I could only stare as she casually went into the kitchen and set a pot of bathwater on the stove to boil. Then she walked up the stairs calmly, calling over her shoulder "I'll explain later."

I knew she'd tell me when she was ready, so I just took a seat on the couch in the drawing room to wait for her.

Once she'd had her bath and was dressed in a clean dress, she sat down beside me on the couch. Erin, Ana, Jeff, and Lily weren't back yet so we were alone.

"So, now do you mind telling me where you've been?" My wife looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap.

"I couldn't let them kill him. You love him, no matter what you may say." She looked me in the eye. I knew that what she was telling me was true, but I still just couldn't believe it. "He's safe, by the way. He's with the children and his first mate on the _Black Pearl._ They're anchored off the southern coves. Nobody will find them. Once he's fully healed, Miss Anamaria will send word. At that time, we'll go say our good—byes to himand his crew and bring the children home."

I couldn't help it, I just stared. My wife, whom I thought to be an upstanding citizen, just aided and abeded the escape a criminal. Sure, he was my brother, but he was still an outlaw. Who knew? I was married to a female Robin Hood....

"Where.... How did you know archery? You're a...." I was at a loss for words.

"A woman? Where do you think the name Archer came from? It's been a family tradition for generations. I learned it from my brothers. They learned it from our father, who learned it fro, his father.... And so on since the Middle Ages." Well, that explained a few things, but still....

"What if you're found out?" I dreaded the thought of having to read off her death sentence.

"And who'd believe I did it? Even you didn't. Why would they?" She smiled reassuringly at me. "All will be well, trust me"

I nodded. "Whatever happens, I'll be there beside you." A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Where's Earl?" While I was looking for Jill, I didn't see our baby anywhere, either.

"He's with a friend of mine. I told her I was going to watch the execution and didn't want him exposed to pirates at such a young age. I'll go get him now if you'd like."

It was then that I realized just how alone we were in the house. "You don't have to bother just now.... I'm sure we could find something to do for now. While the house is still empty...." I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her into my lap.

A soft seductive, little laugh escaped her lips before I covered them with my own....

I won't divulge the explicit details, but let's just say that we enjoyed our alone time....

We fell asleep on the couch, our clothes scattered across the floor....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is not nearly as good as I had planned it to be. But hey, that's life, right?

I swear the next one will be better.... I hope.... If I can get the Killer Plot Bunnies and attacking Muses to untie me and stop trying to torture me in various unmentionable ways (this is an R and below site after all.....)

Do you know how hard it is to type without using your hands? I'm using a chopstick between my teeth right now....

So, yeah.... Thanks again for the reviews, and I really appreciate the support.

Actuall, I could use a flame right now.... I could use it to burn through thesse damn ropes......


End file.
